The Final Night
by FushimiSaruhiko Scepter 4
Summary: Tonight would be the night Misaki fell for him, literally.


Every day it was the same thing. Get up, get dressed, eat (or not), move around the city looking for something to do. He didn't know when things became so ordinary,it might have started when Fushimi left. Sure, he had still be energetic and alive after Fushimi left, but he didn't feel... right. Things just weren't the same without him around. Yata could never tell anyone this though, they wouldn't understand, Feelings for a traitor? Un-heard of. Him and Fushimi were always together, which is probably why it feels so wrong with him not by his side.

A light breeze caught his hair as he stood just outside the alley watching everyone pass him by. The people who walked by paid no mind to the red haired boy, dismissing him completely, not that Yata minded. It had been days since he had been given a good proper mission and today there was still nothing. Yata sneered at nothing in particular and was setting one foot on his skate board, preparing to push off when a hand suddenly grabbed him from behind. Yanked into the darkness he went, kicking the whole way as someone dragged him deeper into the alley.

People passed, dismissing the abandoned skate board that rolled slightly, and stopped altogether.

It was so dark. For some reason light wouldn't penetrate the dark alley, it was almost as if night had fallen. Had Yata been knocked out? He couldn't remember. Slightly shaking his head Yata looked around, trying to let his eyes adjust to the inky darkness. He had been in tight situations before so he has positive he'd be able to get himself out of this one. 'Probably one of the dammed blues trying to get Intel' he thought angrily. Standing up, he suddenly felt cold steel against his throat.

Applying slight pressure to the boys neck in front of him, Fushimi said in a cold voice, 'I would advise against trying to leave if I were you, Mi-sa-ki~.' The boy in front of him made a small noise, leaning backwards against the wall behind him, attempting to put distance between his neck and the blade. Fushimi smiled to himself, he was getting board these days, what with work and all. He wasn't particularly interested in the things that go on around Scepter 4, that is, unless they involve HOMRA. He could care less about any of the other Kings and what they do, he only wondered what Misaki did under the ruling of Mikoto.

Yata stood, back against the wall slightly put off by the blade held against his throat. The small noise he had made in shock sounded weak and he needed to show that he wasn't scared.

'Cornering someone in a dark alley? How pathetic.' he said, venom almost visibly dripping from his words.

A short giggle escaped the lips or the one who assaulted him. Yata went still, cold. Sweat dripped down his back. He knew that voice. He knew that laugh, before it was cold. Before that laugh sounded less human and more mechanical.

'Saru-?'

A stinging pain in his neck caused Yata to stop mid sentence and gasp out in pain. He knew it was Saru now, Who else would trap him in an alley, who else would pin him against a wall with a sword like this? He felt blood start to drip from the small wound in his neck, cursing Yata exclaimed

'What the fuck was that for Saru? Why'd you even bring me back here? We have nothing to talk about. I have nothing to say to a traitor like you.'

With another quick flash of his sword he heard a cry ring out. Fushimi smiled to himself, the noises Misaki made, the noises! They were just too good. Enticing even.

'The noises you make Mi-sa-ki~ The noises! Has anyone else ever heard you cry out like that? Has anyone else made you cry out like this?'

A sadistic smiled crossed Fushimi's face. He was enjoying the noises Misaki made, he was enjoying every second of having only him on Misaki's mind. Misaki didn't understand, Fushimi knew he would probably never understand why he had to leave HOMRA. It wasn't where he belonged, where he belonged may be with Misaki, but that didn't mean he had to stay at HOMRA to be with him. Fushimi's smile faded as he realized what he was going to do. He wanted to be with Misaki forever, he wanted Misaki to be his, to only look and see him. With a quick flick of his wrist, the blade had sliced itself through Misaki's pale neck. With a quick flick of his wrist, Misaki's life was over.

Misaki gasped, a wet, gurgling gasp as he began to choke on his own blood.

'Sa-Saru-.'

'At least his last words were my name. At least I was the last thing on his mind.'

With the warm blood still trickling down his blade he let Misaki drop, slowly, to make sure his head didn't hit anything on the way down. With a 'tch' of his tongue Fushimi turned his sword on himself.

Fushimi was unsure of a lot of things that had happened in his life, but today, the only thing he was sure of now, was that He would have Misaki.

Forever.


End file.
